1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a soap composition. More particularly, this invention relates to a soap composition, which gives less irritation to the skin and an excellent feel after its use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various proposals have heretofore been made for the purpose of improving performance of solid soap. However, there is a continuing need to find soap compositions which gives less irritation to the skin and an excellent feel after its use.